


The Best Mistake || Jamilton

by AnironSidh



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Insinuated Smut, Lafayette took bets on Jamilton, M/M, Offscreen smut, group trip with gwash and the lads, no actual smut, no one says they fucked but they did, sorry - Freeform, what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 12:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15436602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnironSidh/pseuds/AnironSidh
Summary: The sudden appearance of the morning sun was probably what woke him up. Someone had forgotten to close the curtains, so the light streamed directly onto his face as if on purpose.Or maybe it was the noise he heard from behind him. The definitely human, definitely masculine, noise coming from the other side of a bed that he now knew was not his own.Shit.





	The Best Mistake || Jamilton

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've posted on Ao3. Enjoy, and stick around for more fics to be posted soon.

     The sudden appearance of the morning sun was probably what woke him up. Someone had forgotten to close the curtains, so the light streamed directly onto his face as if on purpose.  
     Or maybe it was the noise he heard from behind him. The definitely human, definitely masculine, noise coming from the other side of a bed that he now knew was not his own.  
     Shit.  
     Alexander Hamilton squeezed his eyes shut and turned onto his other side slowly. He winced at the not entirely uncomfortable stab of pain down below as he moved his hips. His eyes shot open immediately upon seeing his bed partner.  
     “Oh no, this is not good. Shit.”  
     His bedmate lay across from him on his side, the blanket resting just above his bare hips. The white sheets contrasted sharply with the dark colour of his skin. His face was hidden from Alexander by a mass of wild brown hair, a very familiar mass of curls that he distantly remembered running his hands through at some point.  
     As if it could make it any worse, Alexander caught a glimpse of what he knew to be his clothes covered by his green jacket strewn on the floor beside more clothes and an obnoxious magenta coat. His cellphone lay forgotten beside them. His screen lit up with messages he must have been too busy to notice.  
     At that moment, Thomas Jefferson apparently decided to make Alexander’s life even worse and turn over to face him. His eyes opened blearily, a sleepy smile softening his face even further. Thomas’ arm snuck out from in front of him in order to curl around Alexander’s waist and pull him closer.  
     “Morning.” murmured the (most-likely half-asleep) secretary.  
     Alexander shifted in the other man’s hold for a few moments before he responded. “Good morning.” he barely managed, distracted by the hold on his slightly sore waist. In the light of the sun behind him, he could see very clearly a number of purplish mouth-shaped marks decorating Thomas’ neck and chest.  
     “Admiring your work?”  
     Thomas’ remark brought him out of his whirling mind. “Last night… Did we really… you know. Did we?’ Alexander stammered. His bedmate gives him a quizzical look. Of course,    Alexander is not stupid. He didn’t get his position as Secretary of the Treasury for nothing.  
     The obvious bite marks and the clothes on the floor coupled with the… feeling between his legs and their lack of said clothes makes it evident what had happened the previous night.  
     Alexander caught a flash of something flit across Thomas’ face- and when had he stopped being Jefferson and started being just Thomas?  
     “We did, if you're asking what I think you are.”  
     “You can’t be serious.”  
     Thomas rolled his eyes, though his smile ruined it. “You don’t have to believe me. Just look at the evidence. Anyways, I remember very well what happened last night. Don’t you?” Thomas’ voice went a little odd at the last two words. This time, Alexander pinpointed the earlier flash of emotion as definite uncertainty.  
     “Kind of?”  
     “What do you mean, ‘kind of’?” Thomas asked.  
     Alexander began fidgeting with a piece of his hair. “I mean, I can remember what basically happened, but it’s not exactly clear. I’m not an idiot, I know what we did last night. I remember the party, and having a few drinks, and you coming over to where I was sitting, and then coming up here with you. It’s still a bit foggy.” he explained awkwardly.  
     Thomas suddenly shot up in the bed. “Shit.”  
     “What?” Alexander sat up, blinking in surprise when Thomas shook off his offered hand. “What’s wrong?”  
     “You don’t remember. I-I…” Thomas stuttered, hiding his head in his hands. “I might have fucked up.” he muttered.  
     Alexander shook his head as he reached the same conclusion Thomas had. “Thomas, I wouldn’t have stayed if I didn’t-”  
     “That’s not the issue! You might’ve been drunk which means you might not have wanted to- to… Oh god.” Thomas rambled, turning away. “You… Shit.”  
     Alexander shook his head, moving to kneel beside him. “Thomas, stop worrying about that. I know I wasn’t drunk, I only had three small drinks that were actually alcoholic. I do remember wanting to-”  
     Thomas growled in frustration. “I still shouldn’t have done that. You definitely weren’t sober, and that’s not proper consent. I-... I’ll be back.” he muttered shortly, grabbing his boxers and his shirt off of the floor and racing off into the bathroom. Alexander darted after him and reached the door just as the lock clicked shut.  
     “Thomas! open the door!”  
     His shouts were drowned out by the loud noise of the shower. He gave the door a half-hearted kick and stumbled back to the bed. Once he found his boxers and picked up his phone, Alexander plopped onto the bed. Messages flooded his screen.

From: LargeBaguette  
Mon ami, where did you go? I cannot find you

From: GWashTheBoss  
Did you leave the party? No one noticed you leave. Madison says Thomas is missing too. Please don’t get into a fight.

From: JMads  
Where’s Thomas? He won’t answer me

From: TurtleBoi  
Lex, did something happen?

From: LargeBaguette  
Alex. Text me back

From: HercTheTailor  
Did you go back to your room? No one’s seen you or Jefferson for hours

To: LargeBaguette, GWashTheBoss, JMads, TurtleBoi, HercTheTailor, AngieWORK, LizaBean, AndPeggy, and ADotBurr  
I’m fine, you can stop worrying.

From: LizaBean  
What happened?

To: LizaBean and 8 others  
I’m fine. I’ll explain later.

     Alexander tossed his phone onto the bedside table. He ignored the torrent of incoming messages in favour of curling back up under the blankets where it was still almost warm and the pillow smelled like that stupid French shampoo Thomas used. He was nearly asleep when the bathroom door opened again.  
     “Thomas. C’mere.” he insisted. The other man stopped on the other side of the pile of clothes.  
     “Why are you still here?”  
     Alexander rolled his eyes as he sat up. “Because I want to talk to you. Because you’re not letting me explain that I definitely wanted it last night. And because maybe I’ve been in  love with you for the past year and now that something has happened I’m not letting it go. Stop blaming yourself for what didn’t happen.” he ranted. Thomas looked up at him with widened eyes and disbelief written all over his face.  
     “You’re in love with me?” was all he could manage. Alexander rolled his eyes. Of course he would get stuck on that part. Idiot.  
     “Obviously. Granted, you can still be annoying, and your political views are trash, but yeah I’m in love with you- oomph!” his sentence was abruptly cut off by Thomas stepping over the clothes and striding straight up to him, arms on either side.  
     And then Thomas crashed their lips together and Alexander fell back onto the bed. He grabbed the man he had been in love with for a fucking year by the shoulders and pulled him down with him. Thomas pushed both of them backwards farther onto the bed, just barely hovering over Alexander. He pulled away with a gasp of air and a grin.  
     “A year.”  
     “Yeah.”  
     “A year, and you never said anything to me. It took a stupid group trip to Vegas for something to happen. I thought you were supposed to be the impulsive one.” Thomas muttered. Alexander shrugged.  
     “I suppose that means we have a lot to catch up on.” he quipped. “We should get started, don’t you think?”  
     Thomas didn’t answer. Instead, he crashed back down and trapped Alexander underneath him.

                                                                                                                                              --------------------------------

     When they appeared back down in the communal room, rumpled and each wearing the wrong shirt, it was obvious to the others what had happened. Lafayette was the first to react.  
     “Is this why you disappeared, mon ami? I was waiting for something to happen.”  
     Alexander stared at him for a second. “What?”  
     His confusion grew when both Hercules and Madison rolled their eyes and dropped twenty dollars each into Lafayette’s hand. “Thank you both.”  
     “Hold on.” Alexander fumed. “You were betting on us?”  
     John laughed. “Bro, I think most of us were. Even Burr bet, and he never does.”  
     Burr shrugged. “I was only hoping work might be a little calmer.” he added.  
     Thomas just grabbed Alexander’s hand and led him over to a table.  
     “I highly doubt that, Burr.” he remarked.  
     “You’re right.” John muttered. “Now we’ll have to worry about seeing something else when they fight.”  
     Alexander growled lightly. “I hate you guys.” he said, met with laughter instead.  
     As the group slowly returned to normal, he glanced over at his (finally) boyfriend. Thomas grinned and shoved a coffee his way.  
     “This is why I love you.” he sighed.  
     Thomas snorted. “I’m sure there’s other reasons.”  
     “Many. Shall I show you?”  
     No one was really surprised when Thomas and Alexander all but dragged each other back upstairs and disappeared for hours. It wouldn’t be the last time in the following years.


End file.
